


[PODFIC] Cover Story

by forzandopod



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [21]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: Kon runs into Tim while he's undercover--as a girl.





	[PODFIC] Cover Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990106) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

 **Length:** 00:13:56 

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bDCU%5d%20under%20cover.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
